Tsubaki
Tsubaki is the leader of Speed's group of Admin Guards and is his equivalent to Leon. Tsubaki is fiercely loyal to Speed for many reasons besides duty. Story Appearance Tsubaki is a pale skinned young woman with black hair normally kept in a long ponytail with two large bangs that frame her face. The woman stands around an inch shorter than Speed with purple eyes and is normally seen wearing her Admin Guard's uniform. Tsubaki's uniform consists of a black sleeveless shirt and black pants along with black steel toed boots, she has a dark grey chest armor, elbow length black gloves with steel plates on the wrist. Tsubaki wears a white cloak symbolizing herself as leader. Personality Tsubaki follows the no nonsence attitude established by Leon with a difference in that she is much more harsher with rules and restrictions. Being an assassin she will give no warning and will hardly listen to reason as she will only follow orders. Tsubaki only shows emotions when someone speaks wrongly of Speed and then she feels anger as she is loyal to him to the point of servitude. Around her leader she is entirely submissive. History Cannon(FFW) Relationships Speed Cast Leon Rina Shadow Rose Ravena Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Administration Weapons/Items Ninjato: Tsubaki's main weapon that she uses in battle. Shuriken: Projectiles that Tsubaki uses to add to her range. She even infuses them with her wind power to make them move so fast that they are invisible to the naked eye and are even invisible. Fiction Powers Soul Eater *Multiple Weapon Transformation: Much like the character that shares her name Tsubaki is a demon weapon who can perform multiple transformations. Tsubaki unlike other demon weapons can fully materialize her weapon forms in her hands to use herself except for one; to fight in tandem with Speed she tranforms into the Enchanted Sword. Naruto *Fuuton Nature: Tsubaki uses wind chakra to enhance her speed and to make her weapons faster and shaper. She also has access to a few jutsu and has even created a wind shroud to protect herself and a win technique that greatly increases her speed. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Administration X-Men *Rouge's Power: If Tsubaki is able to make physical contace she can temporarily copy and use the powers of her opponents. The touch is limited to one power at a time and the power only lasts depending on how long Tsubaki touches a target. Tsubaki can control the power to only have it active when she wants to so that she does not danger others and she can even copy original powers. Original Power Warrior's Sacrifice The ultimate symbol of her place as a warrior, Tsubaki builds up as much power as she can that her body begins to burn itself out. She can then use all that gathered energy herself or she can send it to someone else for them to use. Using this power will almost always leave Tsubaki in a deathlike state. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Administration Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes "As you wish Master" (To Speed) "How dare you talk down to Master Speed!" "I am a warrior before I am a woman." "As long as he still has use for me I will serve him, that is the least I can do for him." Gallery Trivia *Tsubaki got the nickname Hummingbird because of her speed that makes her appear like a blur wherever she battles. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Administration Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wind Category:Human Category:Demon Weapon Category:Administration